Talk:Arbor Bay
Monsters in Area Are the aggressive hippopotamus tameable?? Did not have O Brave new World active, killed 391 Foes in an attempt to clear the area (NM Mode so not sure if that was all of them)... Lax 07:32, 15 September 2007 (CDT) No Quests active, 536 foes...Worst. Area. Ever. Oh and here's a screen: http://www.semyazas.de/arborbay.jpg :Completed HM with 500 foes (could have been fewer but I hit a few optional popups to explore because it was my second time in the area - first time I had to leave halfway). Took me about 2 hours. Might have been a bit faster if I didn't take time to sell stuff and wander around looking for leftover monsters, plus if I'd been more prepared for the surprises ;). Tricky bits are: :* A fairly big incubus popup in the narrow channel just north of the island in the center, if you trigger them too close up, their soulrending shrieks might daze your monks and things get ugly :). :* Flannuss Broadwing's group in the shallows east of the eastmost little island - they seem to pop up from nowhere - believe me I'm pretty sure I cleared most of the kraits when I went for a small bunch of two, and suddenly this boss and group appears out of nowhere behind me. :Overall, not really worth a second go, it looks like no matter which route I take it'll still take too long and there are only two bosses (that I could find anyway), so it's hard to capitalize on the boss bonuses. Magus Stones is much better for that, there 10 minutes is usually plenty of time, you don't often even need to leave the usual routes in order to get to a boss and kill him/her in time :). Plus, Magus Stones only takes a bit over an hour to clear with my usual hero+hench group. It's easier to find a free hour than two :). Only plus Arboy Bay has is it has a merchant ;). targetdrone 218.208.196.7 18:13, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Yup. Made a note about the Incubus group. I got wacked by them, it really spoiled what was otherwise a perfect run :) And you can complete it it little over an hour (as magus can be done in 45 mins), though I do run essence of celerity while vanquishin so that probably helps. :) So sue me. It makes everyth faster, how can you NOT like it? NightAngel 02:55, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :They nerfed that incubus group in HM? OK so it's kinda cheap in a way (whoosh lots of enemies appear out of nowhere), but I think it's not so bad if you remember where it is :). :: Ok, just vanquished this area with the O Brave New World quest active, and needed 560 mobs to get the vanquish reward. Anyone else experience this, and should be it be noted on the main page? M1gu3Lnz 13:44, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :::Aughhh... I think anet hated our group, but we just ended this vanquish at 600 foes even. How is that even possible? I took a screenshot to prove to myself the nightmare was real. This area needs blasted off the map. Sisipherr 15:24, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Ritualist boss When "O Brave New World" is active, there's also a Ritualist boss (Destroyer)... Can't remember the name though ("___ of Shock" I think) 58.5.245.252 15:48, 9 December 2007 (UTC)Aliabastre Pointless Trivia Does it really make sense to point out that Arbor is Latin for tree? That's not trivia, that's common knowledge. 17:25, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :Not for some. It's just a few lines of text anyway. RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 17:34, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::Well it just strikes me as a bit... silly. It's not in the Arborstone article, is it? >.> 17:36, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::Good point, if it's bugging you go ahead and remove it. RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 17:37, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::: Well we have Latin translation for most of Tyria bosses, and Latin is not that silly if you didn't study it at school.-- Ricky Happy wintersday! 17:39, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::: Should we remove all the bosses name trivia then? -- 'Ricky' ''Happy wintersday! 17:40, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::: im pretty common, and i didnt know it, so it isnt common knowlage, its kinda interesting imo[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|dyl]] 17:41, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::: I don't wanna get into a reverting war, but i think that trivia should be put back.-- 'Ricky' ''Happy wintersday! 17:42, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::No, the Latin used in the bosses' names is not in particularly common parlance. But again, thanks to things like Arboy Day, most people are at least vaguely aware that Arbor and Tree go together. Anyway, I removed it; if anyone finds it vital to the article's existence they can put it back and I won't make another peep. 17:42, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::: It's not vital, it's just.. trivial :) -- 'Ricky''' ''Happy wintersday! 17:43, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::To reopen an ancient discussion, I have never studied Latin and noone in my area celebrates arbor day, so I had no idea arbor meant tree until I read this talk page... 21:04, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Minimum I recently finished this area with only 479 enemies killed. (Or 480, not 100% sure, but I believe 479). I'll edit this in both this and the vanquisher page. EDIT: In the main vanquisher page it already shows up as 464. I'll edit it the that then... :P ::finished the vanquish with 476 or 477, somewhere around that, and i avoided most pop ups, but its possible to do with less depending on the monkey patrols. Enemy Count After a quick check, this is the area which has the most enemies out of all the campaigns. Should we mention this? Notes The tree is in the southwest, where Ventari is. King Neoterikos 10:59, 13 February 2009 (UTC)